


Verbose

by PaigesPages



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigesPages/pseuds/PaigesPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He showed up at her door on a rainy night. Their lives would never be the same again. Canon. S3 continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Of course, Annie Walker thrilled at Auggie's invitation for dinner and drinks at somewhere other than Allen's. Maybe her dream of him and her were coming true, after all.

Then, just as quickly, the other side of her brain reminded her that for over a year now, she'd been wondering that same thing, thinking about it, and then, just as quickly, he'd smile and tell her about meeting up with Parker or somebody else. Still, she refused to relinquish their friendship – it was the best she'd ever had in her life – but laying her heart on the line? Again? She'd never been a masochist, and she refused to start now.

Then he knocked at her door. Without calling first like he always did. Without knowing that she'd even be there. Saying he wanted to talk, sounding as serious as she'd ever seen him.

But that move, the split second between when she'd asked what he wanted to talk about and his hand moved, the world suddenly, finally tilted in her favor.

Even as his strong, nimble fingers moved up her side, barely brushing the curve of her breast before lighting on the bare skin of her arm, then up to her hair, cupping the side of her face, she thought no way this is real.

Then the clatter of his cane sounded as he dropped it to the side and his other hand cradled the other side of her face. This was real, she knew, and with a half a step closer, she met his mouth as it came down to hers. There was no time for hesitation, no second thoughts.

As life-affirming, toe-curling and achingly beautiful as her first real kiss with Auggie was, the second, as their arms wound around each other, seemed to, cliché as it sounded, make the rest of the world fade away.

The years of longing she'd harbored for this man bubbled to the surface. Her hands were finally allowed to touch him, her body given the okay to slide against his. She'd wanted so many things, so many daydreams beating against her conscious to kiss him harder, taste him, allow her fingers to run through his hair, her nails against his scalp and neck.

Her heart was full to bursting at the thought that he'd came to her. She'd nearly given up hope that they'd forever be relegated to being friends, co-workers. Perhaps it was why she so willingly attached herself to Simon, and then allowed Eyal so much further into her life. But now they were both gone, and Auggie was still here.

Yes, Auggie was still here, pretty much holding Annie up while they kissed as she was sure her knees had given up all semblance of being strong. She should be mad at herself for being so weak as to almost swoon at the kiss of a man, but this seemed so right, so perfect.

As their breathing became more ragged, he dragged his mouth away from hers and tucked his head into her neck. One of his hands held the back of Annie's head, tilting it ever so to allow his to nuzzle at the right spot behind her right ear.

One, just one brush of his lips against the length of her neck, and she was nearly gone, a moan emanating from her throat she wasn't sure she'd heard before. In response, his arms tightened.

"Annie, Annie," he growled, sending unconscious shivers down her spine. Then, as slowly as he'd reached for her and kissed her, he backed off, first lifting his head, then his arms uncoiled from around her back until only his hands held her bare upper arms. "Annie," he whispered once again.

They still stood toe-to-toe, chest-to-chest, and Annie could see reflected in his face, so close to hers now, the same lust, desire and relief. So why was he pulling back? Though she only see him at the moment, the proximity of her bed pulled at her.

"Auggie?" she whispered, her hand reaching up to trace the perfect ridge of his brow.

His soft brown chocolate eyes fluttered closed at the touch for a second. "I was so afraid," he confessed.

"Of what?" Annie asked.

"That I'd be leaving here with a broken arm or nose after you slugged me for trying to kiss you," he said, that smile coming through again.

"What on earth could possibly make you think I'd do that?"

He didn't answer, and for the first time since she'd known him, Annie saw a flash of uncertainty cross his face. Auggie Anderson, her big, brave soldier boy, was scared.

"I've never been really sure how you felt," he finally confessed after a full minute of silence.

"Then you're a fool," Annie said.

"Huh?"

"I've been fighting my feelings for you for a while now. You've always called me on my bull, how did you miss the fact that – that –" her voice died off as the a sudden bashfulness swept over her. She thought of all the times they'd hung out together, talked together, flirted, danced around one another. "I'd assumed you didn't want me that way."

That brought him to his senses, and the grip on her arms tightened fractionally before they went back to stroking her smooth skin. "I'd ask how you could think that, but I guess my behavior hasn't given you much to hope for, huh?"

"No. Once you went running after Parker, I'd decided to –"

"Annie, we don't have to have do this now," he interrupted, as the mention of his ex's name still angered him.

Annie nodded. Her head was whirling enough with Auggie's proximity and the activities of the past few minutes without adding in years worth of longing and hard feelings and exes. She wasn't innocent in the topic of significant others.

Her hands smoothed along the front of his dark jacket. "You're right. We can't change the past."

A tug came to the corner of his mouth, a motion that Annie didn't not notice.

"What? Surprised to hear such wisdom coming from me?"

"No, of course not. You always seem to voice exactly what I'm thinking. Makes me think we're kind of destined to be."

That earned more than a smile from Annie as she chuckled. "Okay, how about we knock off the soul-affirming platitudes and get to some other topic?"

"Well, I've pretty much said all I've wanted to say already," Auggie said with a smile.

"Yes, you were very eloquent," Annie replied.

"I'm still serious about taking you out Friday. I don't want you to think I just came over here for, well, this," he said, his hand sliding up to cup her jaw again.

"So then you're going to leave now?" Annie asked, somewhat confused about where he was heading with this.

His answer was preempted by a very loud and startling crash of thunder. "I guess not."

"I can offer you a beer," Annie said. "Then we could talk some more? I promise, nothing earth-shattering."

"If it's the same type beer I tasted on you, then yes," Auggie replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Annie chuckled while her body shivered again with the memory. She reached up the two inches it took to reach his lips again and pressed a single, soft kiss against his.

"Here, have a seat," she said, leading him to the couch. "I'll be right back."


	2. 2

She pulled another long neck from the fridge and popped the cap before taking it over to Auggie, who'd shed his suit jacket and settled back into the couch.

She bumped the cold bottle against his fingers, and he grabbed it, and with the other, clasped onto her wrist and attempted to pull her down next to him. "Wait, I've gotta get my beer."

He let her go long enough to cross over to the chair she'd been sitting in to scoop up the bottle. Henry's folder lay there, and she refused to give it another thought. The information in it, while interesting, was nowhere near more important than what faced her now. She slid the folder under the table and grabbed her bottle.

Auggie's hand was still outreached for her, so she twined her fingers with his and dropped down beside him, their enjoined hands dropping down onto her lap. With very little effort, she tucked into his side, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

The rain blew a little harder against her windows, and she watched the dance of the rivulets of rain as they painted the panes of glass. A flash of lightning and boom of thunder gave her a bit of a start, and her fingers clenched around his.

"Guess it's a good thing I came over, huh?" Auggie teased. "Never told me you were scared of thunderstorms."

"I'm not," Annie retorted. "It was just really loud."

"It should blow over soon."

"Mm," Annie hummed as she took a long drink of her beer. It was her second of the night, and though she held her liquor pretty well, the soothing effects of it, the rain, and the emotional intensity of Auggie's sudden presence and interest had her eyes sliding closed for a few seconds.

The barely perceptible change in Annie's breathing signaled to Auggie that maybe it was too late to come by for a visit. He couldn't wait, though, not any longer. The time never seemed to be right for them the past few weeks. Always another operation, another flight to catch, bad guy to follow, take down, track. But tonight, things seemed to settle, and he knew it wouldn't last very long.

Thinking she was close to falling asleep, he set his bottle down by his feet and reached over for hers. She refused to give it up, though.

"Hey, you got your own."

"Sorry, thought you were falling asleep. Didn't want you to drop it."

"Just relaxing. Hard to do sometimes. Mind won't quiet down. You let me do that."

Auggie nodded and pulled the bottle out of her fingers and set it down next to his own. "Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I got shoulders to spare and nowhere to go."

She needed no further encouragement and tucked her legs under while wrapping her arms around his middle. He pulled her close until her head fit just in the crook of his neck. The warmth of him dispelled the chill of the rain-soaked night, and the smell that was pure masculine emanated from his chest.

One of his hands slid lazily up and down her bare arm, while the other held her head to his chest, his fingers playing with her hair. It'd been so long since she was held so close by someone with no ulterior motive that she nearly felt pinpricks of tears come to her eyes.

He'd only come to lay his heart on the line, to find out if she felt the same, if they had a chance together, yet Auggie knew so much more was happening right here, right now. His heightened senses were so in tune with the woman in his arms that he could tell how overwrought and emotional she was at the moment.

He'd always looked up at her as being strong, a force to be reckoned with, yet like every human on the planet, she was vulnerable and ultimately not indestructible. He wouldn't press and ask why she was so tense, or why she shuddered ever so slightly now, and certainly not why she was fighting tears.

He knew that, though he came over to talk – really, he did – that what Annie needed right now was this. Someone to lean on, to trust, to love her unconditionally. He'd been all that since day one, whether he knew it or not, and he was kicking himself that he waited so long to be what she needed.

It was getting late. Hell, it was late when he talked his car service into driving a bit further to Annie's place instead of his apartment. But he could tell that the storm had stopped, and he could hear crickets signaling clearer weather.

They'd not said another word between them, and Auggie couldn't tell if Annie had fallen asleep or not. Her breathing had evened out, though, and her entire body relaxed into his.

"Annie?" he whispered.

"Mm, I thought you'd fallen asleep."

"No, just keeping watch."

Annie giggled and tilted her head up to see his face. "Keeping away all the baddies?"

"Trying my best."

Annie stretched the couple of inches it took to reach his mouth and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I don't think I've ever said this, but thank you, Auggie."

"For what? Doing my job?"

"It's more than that. It's always been more than that," Annie said. "Don't belittle what's going on here. It's too important."

"I know it is. And you're welcome, Annie. But know this," he said, angling himself so they were face-to-face. "Even if I weren't your handler, I'll always be there for you, Annie Walker. You've become way too important to me to let go now."

Then he kissed her, and unlike their first embrace when he first arrived, this show of affection was more a brand, a promise of a future of protection and always being there for each other. Its intensity nearly brought pinpricks of tears to Annie's eyes once again.

When he pulled away, he was smiling again. "Now, as much as I would like to stay here for the rest of my life, we've both got work tomorrow, and I'd like to think my walk of shame days are over."

"They better be, buster," Annie teased, poking a finger in his chest. "Your service will take forever to get back here. Let me give you a ride."

As he pulled his jacket back on and retrieved his cane – where had he dropped it, anyway – he felt Annie's hand on his sleeve.

"About work, what are we going to say?"

Though her question was cryptic, Auggie knew exactly what she was referring to, and he gathered her close again, both hands rubbing her arms. "The truth, Annie. No hiding, no pretending. I can talk to Joan, and there's some paperwork, of course."

Annie let out a breath and reached up to kiss him again. "I'm glad you came over tonight, Auggie."

"We're still on for Friday night, right?"

"Of course, though it's been a while since I've been on a normal date, I'm not sure how it's supposed to go," she said, grabbing up her car keys and walking them both outside.

"Well, normal has never been how our relationship has gone, but how about you doll yourself up and leave the details to me?"

"Sounds perfect," Annie said, stealing one more kiss before she opened the car door.


	3. 3

Usually when Annie walked the halls of the CIA and saw Auggie Anderson approaching or walking away or standing waiting for an elevator, a smile would come to her lips, as well as a tease to make him laugh – or try to, at least, before he got one in. Over the years, they'd gotten into a friendly unspoken wager as to who could one-up the other in terms of flirting, innuendo, and sometimes downright well-intentioned insults.

But now, now seeing him sauntering down the hallway she was walking up gave her another set of thoughts and feelings. Her steady walk slowed as she looked at him with her current mindset. She was about to say good morning to her boyfriend. Not that they'd had any kind of official "talk" cementing their official titles, but she knew Auggie. Knew him probably better than he knew himself, and she could tell that his words and actions last night was as good as a declaration shouted off the top of the Empire State building.

What she didn't know, though, was how to act now. She'd never had a coworker boyfriend before. Were they allowed to kiss? Hug? Copulating in the middle of the bullpen was definitely off limits, but they'd been so touchy-feely as friends before today, was it possible or even allowed to express more than what they'd already done?

Her thoughts had taken up so many seconds, he was nearly on her before she jolted herself out of them.

"Annie," he said, just noticing her presence as he came within a couple feet of her. "Fancy meeting you here."

Annie rolled her eyes, but silently breathed out a sigh of relief. She'd decided at the last minute to take her cues for behavior from him, so "normal" seemed to be the answer. "Cheesy, but I'll take it. Good morning."

"Great morning, actually," he said, his hand coming to its familiar spot just above her elbow as he turned her around to continue down the hall into their department.

"Really?" Annie asked. "Why would you say that?"

Auggie nearly laughed at her teasing, but he held it in. "You know why. While we've got a couple minutes now, I've filled out our paperwork and forwarded it on to Joan."

"So, how long before it's vetted, and I can sit on your lap behind your desk?" Annie whispered.

He said nothing in reply, but the clenching of his fingers on her arm told he heard – and understood – her question. Hmm, she thought. This was going to be fun. She'd have to think of other things to torment the man with while they were at work.

"Not sure," Auggie finally replied after a couple of swallows to clear his now thickened throat. "And as for your second question, only when the office is clear, or I get actual walls instead of glass."

Well, it wasn't a no, Annie thought. She wondered if there were other available offices or conference rooms around the building they could "sneak" off to. This was a new building, but surely they weren't the only couple to grace its halls. There had to be places one could sneak off to for a half hour or so.

Before her lusty thoughts could get the better of her or her imagination, they'd arrived at the large glass doors of the DPD, and Auggie was holding them open for her. "After you, sweetheart," he said.

All teasing aside, Annie felt her heart melt as at his endearment and wink as she sashayed past him into the already bustling room. She'd so wanted to just stand in the hallway and keep trading flirtations and innuendos with Auggie, but the operative in her immediately sought the buzz and adrenaline kick of her job.

Being with Annie in her apartment, out and about, and hopefully, some time in the future, at his apartment was something Auggie could handle, but as he was filling out his "close and continuing" that morning, he felt a type of nervousness he hadn't felt since he was in high school.

Flirting with co-workers, dating them, having drinks. That he could handle. All superficial, having fun, each party knowing what they were in for. But Auggie knew, ever since he met Annie Walker, that she'd never fit into that category. Looking back now, he wondered if he'd always known that, and it was why he'd compartmentalized her into the friendship zone in his mind. Perhaps he knew somewhere in his subconscious that she was it, the one for him, but was too scared to let go and settle down.

Now he scoffed at himself as her hand glided along his and they parted in the department. Her teasing had put a smile on his face, and he mentally chided himself for waiting so long.

Tomorrow, Annie thought as she settled behind her desk. Tomorrow night, Friday night, was her date with Auggie. By the time on her watch, it'd been less than 12 hours that he'd came to her place and changed her life. It's amazing, she thought, how just a few words at the right time suddenly made everything perfect.

Even the terse e-mail she was reading now from Joan telling her not to get too comfortable at her desk because she had something for her to do could pop the bubble of her happiness right now.

She saw that the e-mail was sent just a few minutes ago and wondered if the meeting wasn't work-based, but had to do with her and Auggie's new relationship status? She scoffed at the thought, but a niggle of worry came to her. For a lot of legitimate reasons, and some she couldn't fathom, Joan hadn't been her best friend recently, almost acting like an enemy at times. Would she balk at allowing the close and continuing to be vetted? And if so, would she and Auggie be willing to break the rules if so?

Her bubble of happiness shrank a little, but Annie set her teeth against the feeling. Nothing, she thought. Nothing had better come between them now. After everything she'd gone through in the past year, she deserved some happiness.

Auggie had barely just gotten back into his office and sat in his chair before his phone pinged.

"Anderson."

"Auggie, come to my office, please?"

"Be right there."

He left his computers to finish their analysis while he took his laser cane out of the office and up to Joan's.

"Auggie, come in and shut the door, please."

"Sure, Joan, what's this about?" Auggie asked.

"Just some paperwork I'm returning to you," she replied.

Auggie felt the paper in his fingers, a bit perplexed as to what she was referring to. "What paperwork? I haven't –"

"The close and continuing, Auggie. If you want to tell Annie, I'd be obliged."

He had a whole speech planned in his head when she'd do this. He'd been hoping that Annie would be here, too, and they'd present a united front, ready, willing, and able to defend themselves to their boss. Though Joan had been by his side all the years he'd been in the CIA, he'd been aware of Joan's sometimes resentfulness of Annie.

"Something wrong, Auggie?"

"Uhh, no, not at all," he said quickly. "I just didn't expect this back so quickly. My previous requests –"

"Were to women outside of the agency. We know more about Annie than she or you ever will. Can't believe it took you two this long."

"I beg your pardon?" Auggie asked with half a laugh.

He heard her sigh. "Jesus, Auggie. Do you really think half of the messes Annie has found herself in, and that we've had to help her out of, would have happened if you just followed your instincts and about, oh, let's say, a year and a half ago?"

Auggie knew his mouth was hanging open, but he was in too much shock to snap it shut.

"She needs something stable in her life, Auggie. We all do. It's what keeps us grounded and makes coming home at the end of the day worth it."

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Auggie shut his mouth and gave his boss a grateful smile. "Thanks, Joan. From both of us."

"No problem. Now, get back to work."


	4. 4

Auggie couldn't believe it. He'd experienced a lot in his lifetime, both before governmental service and after. He prided himself on having such a knowledge and understanding of the CIA that he could almost predict events before they happened.

But this? He almost felt like grabbing someone and having them read the paper he clenched in his hand to him. No way. No way in hell that Joan signed off, without consulting anyone in the many layers of bureaucracy that his previous close and continuings required. Her explanation made some sense – in-house versus a stranger—but still. And to be reprimanded like that for not "making his move" prior to now? He wasn't even sure of Annie's response until she didn't belt him across the face last night when he kissed her. Was he really that oblivious?

He'd always explained away Annie's behavior towards him, but looking back now as memories flashed through his head, he apparently was. But, he told himself, he wasn't the only one in the wrong here. What was holding Annie back if she'd been wanting this, as well, for a while now?

All that would have to wait, though. If he brought it up at all. He'd always been the type of person that moved on – or tried to – without dealing with the what ifs and wallowing in what coulda, shoulda, woulda been. His time in the desert cemented that belief.

On pretty much instinct, his feet found their way back down to Tech Ops. He brushed by a couple people, mumbling apologies that he didn't hear. The familiar buzz of his office pulled him back to the present, and he sat down, taking a few deep breaths. It was done. He and Annie were okay, together, dating. And they've gotten the okay to do so without repercussions from higher ups.

Now that the initial shock was ebbing, a smile began curling his mouth. This is it, he thought. This was the time, the one. Annie Walker meant more to him, he'd come to find out over the past few months, than any woman he'd loved or thought he loved in his lifetime. In their line of work, there was no guarantees of coming back home, and he'd be damned if he wasted one more second holding back.

Annie checked the time and put her computer into lock mode. Joan's message said she'd had a new mission for her, and Annie wanted to be early. She didn't want to give the woman any more fuel to dislike her.

She'd started her career here in the DPD, and recent attempts to move out didn't work out very well. Plus, with Auggie just across the way and the events of the past 12 hours, she really didn't want to leave.

With half a thought that she hoped this new mission didn't interfere with her and Auggie's plans tomorrow night, she knocked on Joan's office door and let herself in.

"Annie, good morning. Have a seat, please," Joan said.

"Good morning," Annie replied.

By her vantage as she sat and keen eyesight, Annie noticed the top sheet of paper on the folder in front of Joan. Though she'd never filled out a Close & Continuing form, those words were evident, bold and black against the white sheet of paper.

It was all she was able to make out before she sat down, but she now knew the meaning of this meeting. Her boss was probably going to grill her about her taste in men, and how could she possibly jump from one man to another, and what were her intentions with August Anderson, someone Annie knew Joan held in the highest of regard, almost on par with her husband.

She tried to hold her apprehension in, but when she met Joan's eyes, the woman was looking at her oddly. Well, more odd than she expected at this point in time.

"Are you all right, Annie?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Annie said quickly, mentally pulling together an argument as to why she and Auggie's relationship would be different than anything she'd ever experienced in her young life.

"Then why do you look like I'm going to fire you?"

"Are you?" Annie asked, her voice squeaking reflexively. "You have in the past, but I can assure you, Joan, that my relationship with Auggie will have no negative effect on my work. In fact –"

"I know it won't," Joan interrupted. "That's why I approved the request and gave it to Auggie this morning. Hasn't he told you?"

Annie shook her head, feeling both a rush of relief and embarrassment.

"It's been okayed, and as I told him, it took you two long enough. I swear, if it wasn't against rules of procedure and my own personal rule not to interfere in my employees' personal lives, I would have locked you two in a room and not let you out for about a week."

Annie's mouth fell open, and she was sure her eyes were bugging out of her head. "I – umm – I mean, we were just friends, and then –"

Joan raised her hand, "I don't want to know. I don't need to know. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, it's not an issue."

"Okay."

"Now, the reason I brought you here. I need your help with another Close & Continuing request," she said, handing an identical folder over to Annie. "I've been sitting on this for a month now. Normal channels of background checks have come back somewhat clear, but my instinct is telling me something's off with it.

"I need you to go over the intel and get close to Veronica Blaker. She came here straight from the Farm, like you, and handed this request in the day after receiving her credentials. Until it's okayed, she's being held on desk duty."

Annie nodded and opened up the folder to see that the copy of the Close & Continuing that gave her such a surprise when she walked in had the names Veronica Blaker and Syed Rizvi on it. The other information in the folder were the results of the background checks done on both people and accompanying photographs.

"I chose you for this because of your similar backgrounds and age," Joan said. "Veronica is a small town girl, but she's got the backbone and drive that got her a position in the CIA. She's got a lot of potential, but her attachment to this Mr. Rizvi may become a problem."

"I'll start on it right now," Annie said, closing the folder and standing. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Thank you, Joan," Annie said. "You know, for everything."

"You're welcome, Annie," Joan said, with more warmth than Annie had ever seen on her face. "He's a good man."

Annie nodded and tucked the file under her arm. She needed to sit down and go through the information, but a pit stop by Tech Ops was needed right now.

He was talking into his Bluetooth as she slid the door open, so she shut it and took up her normal spot perched on the edge of his desk right next to him. She could tell he knew it was her, but she pushed down an urge to run a hand over his arm or stand behind him and offer a back rub.

"Okay, thanks," Auggie said before hanging up. "Annie."

"Got it in one," Annie teased. "So, I just came from Joan's office."

"Back out into the field?" he asked. "Please say you'll be back by tomorrow night. I've already started making plans."

"Really? What are they?" Annie asked.

"Uh-uh, it has to remain a surprise. Now, tell me, what's Joan got you on now?" Auggie asked, turning more fully towards her. His movement brushed his leg against her hose-clad one, and he didn't bother moving it.

"Just something in-house. No plane trips, no packing. I'll ask her if I can read you in, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Great," Auggie replied with a smile.

"That's what I thought. She also said she talked to you?" Annie said. "Something about a piece of paper?"

"Oh, damn it, I'm sorry, Annie," he said, his hands immediately going to a drawer on his desk and opening it. "I was just so surprised that Joan just signed off on it without any further checks that –"

"It's okay, Auggie," Annie said laughing. "I was just teasing, but you deserved it, considering how I made a fool of myself in Joan's office."

"Did she berate you, as well, about taking so long?" Auggie asked, handing the paper over to Annie.

"Yes, she did," Annie replied, looking down over the sheet of paper. It was identical to the one in the folder she carried, save the names and Joan Campbell's signature at the bottom. "So this makes it official."

"Yes, we are now officially, government sanctioned approved, to date."

Annie laughed and refolded the paper. "I've got to get going on this," she said. "I know we're on for tomorrow night, but after work, do you want to grab a drink?"

"Always."


	5. 5

The moving bodies, chatter, clink of glasses, and low level music surrounded Auggie, just as it'd done at least once a week since he'd moved to DC. Tonight, though, tonight was profoundly different. He'd have to ask Annie later if they were getting any looks from the regulars or, though he hoped not, any of his past girlfriends. Instead of sitting across from each other at a table out in the open, she'd led him to one in the corner. Their chairs were pushed close, and their fingers were entwined on the top of the table. So familiar, 'cause they'd been doing this for a few years now, but still on unknown territory.

Other women he'd gotten close to in his past were just that. They'd date, spend the night. The romance was apparent right from the beginning. He'd never done this before. Been best friends with a woman, then crossed that line. Uncharted territory. He should be apprehensive, scared of all this, but Auggie thrilled at the thought of moving forward with Annie.

It jump-started last night, but tomorrow night was the big one: their first official date. They'd be able to skip over the "getting to know you" part, 'cause really, it was completely unneeded. So the date would be just showing her how much she meant to him, and treating her the way she deserved – pampered, loved, and cared for.

"How do you feel about Italian food?" Auggie asked.

"Not now, thank you," Annie replied, and Auggie frowned at her distracted answer.

He squeezed her fingers to bring her back to him. "Hey, have I lost you already?"

"Huh? No, of course not," Annie said, turning back to him and returning his finger squeeze.

"Well, you certainly aren't paying attention to me. Is there something going on? The gossip at Allen's is the best."

"Nothing juicy, no, but if you promise not to be mad, I did bring you here for a reason."

"I thought it was because you loved my company," he teased.

Yes, I do, Annie thought, and a lot more than that, truth be told. But this was their first "night out," not even an official date, as a couple, and she figured it was a bit early for soul-searching and life-affirming speeches.

"Of course I love your company," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "And since Joan's given me the go-ahead to read you in, I'll give you the quick run-down. I'm keeping an eye on a couple here. Her name's Veronica. His name's Syed Rizvi."

Auggie's relaxed posture tensed at bit, but he soon shook his head a bit and smiled. "And that's why you're good at what you do, Annie Walker. Give me the details."

Annie breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't mind her combining business with pleasure and told him about Joan's concerns about Veronica Blaker's boyfriend. She also told him that the couple had arrived a little after they did, and she'd been watching as they sat and drank and talked.

"I don't know what Joan's expecting me to find. His background check came back clean, and from what I've been able to see, they look like a normal couple."

"Don't overthink it, Annie," Auggie said. "Maybe you could approach her first, make a friend. You've done it before."

"Yeah, but that's when I knew the boyfriend was the enemy," Annie pointed out.

"Then you've got nothing to lose if he isn't."

Annie gave the blonde woman and her darkly handsome boyfriend one final glance before returning her attention to her own handsome man sitting beside her. "So, what's this about Italian food? I thought you were keeping our date night a surprise."

"And here I thought you weren't listening to me."

"I always listen to you, Auggie. Even if it's not what I want to hear, it's what I need to hear."

His eyes had held a twinkling and teasing look, but at her words, they smoldered down into how they looked last night, when he came by for their "talk." It drew Annie in, and all thoughts of the couple a few tables off fled her mind.

"Really?" Auggie asked. He felt, through her proximity and the thrill of her attention focused solely on him, that she'd moved closer. He lifted their clenched fingers to his mouth and brushed a kiss on the back of her hand. "So you listen to everything I say?"

"I'm not sure I want to answer that, but yes."

Auggie laughed and lifted his hand to her cheek. She nuzzled into his touch, and he wondered again, as he probably would for a while, how many times he'd wanted to do just that over their friendship. "Then listen to this, Annie Walker. Even though things have changed between us – for the better, of course – you can always count on me to be by your side. I'll always be here for you, and will always do everything in my power to bring you home. To me."

Usually Auggie required a verbal response, and Annie always responded, but this time, it was unneeded as a wetness seeped into the side of his thumb. He wordlessly wiped her tears from her cheek, and when they were gone, she moved closer.

They met in the middle, as neither could wait the split seconds it would take for the other's lips to meet theirs. The kiss spoke of the promises just uttered and those unable to be spoken. Not yet. Auggie wondered at just how Annie could present herself so vulnerable, yet he knew of the strength that ran through her. It drew him in from the beginning, but now – now he realized as their lips and tongues touched and brushed and caressed and tasted that he'd only broken the surface of Annie Walker. So much more awaited and called to him.

Only the knowledge that they were in a public place kept his hands above her shoulders. His body and mind were begging him to allow further action, but he still held some presence of mind to hold back for now. A lot of history and emotional baggage still lay between them, and he could wait, for now.


	6. 6

Though she did most of her gym work with Auggie, Annie decided to change up her schedule Friday morning to attempt a first contact with Veronica. The amount of information she knew about the woman was a bit disturbing considering how detailed it was, but Annie was grateful for it, all the same.

Veronica worked out three days a week – Monday, Wednesday, Friday – at the HQ's gym, for an hour prior to the workday. Thank goodness for routines, Annie thought as she walked from her car in the early morning light into HQ.

The locker room was buzzing along with a half dozen women who took advantage of the facilities before work. Just as she thought. Now to put on the affectation of someone tired and rushed.

She walked quickly to a locker across from the one Veronica was standing in front of and dropped her almost-identical-looking gym bag on the bench right beside Veronica's. Annie had come already dressed in workout clothes and hung her suit in the locker. Without looking behind her, she reached back and grabbed – by "accident" – Veronica's gym bag and tossed it on the bottom.

Without a second look back, she closed the locker, locked it, and walked back out, headed to the treadmill. She'd nearly made it there before Veronica's voice sounded out behind her.

"Hey! Hey, excuse me!"

Annie waited until Veronica shouted out again to respond.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, turning around.

For the first time, she got a close-up look at the woman. They were both in sneakers, but Veronica topped her by an inch. Other than that, they looked like sisters, with long blonde hair, attractive features and the taut, lithe bodies that stood out in their gym outfits.

"Yes, you took my gym bag," Veronica said.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you put it in your locker, and I need it back. I've got yours."

Annie looked down at her bag, which was identical – something she'd made sure of – and reached out for it. She unzipped it and feigned shock to see her spare clothes and a towel.

"Oh, damn, I'm so sorry," Annie said. She walked back towards the locker room, waving for Veronica to follow her. "Guess that's what I get for being in a hurry. I was out late last night and forgot to set my alarm."

"That's okay, I was out last night, as well. I really try not to except on the weekends, but my boyfriend –"

Veronica's voice trailed off, and Annie held herself back from jumping immediately on the opening. They'd gotten back into the locker room, and Annie began to work the lock before speaking again.

"Were you at Allen's, too? You look really familiar."

"Yes, I was. Oh, wait, I remember seeing you there, too. With that cute blind guy, Auggie, right?"

Annie bit her cheek to keep her from over-reacting, but she couldn't help but marvel at the reputation her new boyfriend had within the walls of the CIA's HQ building.

"Yep," Annie replied. She opened her locker and pulled out the bag. "So you were there with your boyfriend, too? Now that I think about it, he wasn't too bad to look at, either," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, my Sy's a hottie. You'd think I'd have to keep him on a short leash, but he's so devoted to me, it's almost scary."

Annie knew she should keep neutral on the subject of Syed Rizvi, but from the pics she'd seen in the file and what she'd witnessed last night, Veronica was pretty dead-on by coining him a "hottie." Short dark, thick hair, deep-set brown eyes and a full kissable mouth.

"You're lucky to have someone like that," Annie said. "By the way, I'm Annie."

"Veronica, and believe me, I know how lucky I am," Veronica replied. "But hey, Auggie's not a bad catch, either."

"Thanks," Annie said. They'd exchanged bags, and both of their lockers clanged shut. "You headed to the treadmill, too?"

"Yep. Want to join me? We could commiserate over having extremely good-looking boyfriends."

Annie laughed out loud at that, and as they headed back out to the gym, hoped this mission would go down positively. Despite her mark's naivete, Annie found herself almost liking the woman.

It took all of Auggie's maneuvering ability, calling in favors, and opening his wallet, but his date night with Annie was all set. When the thought crossed his mind a few days ago on that plane ride home, all he was thinking of was a dinner out at a restaurant, instead of their usual drinks at a bar.

But the stakes had tripled since that time, and he'd be damned if he let this chance of a lifetime get away from him. He wondered if Annie had ever had a date like this in her life – a man who adored her picking her up at her place, offering her flowers, before whisking her away for a night of excellent food, wine, good music, and maybe something of a surprise thrown in.

He couldn't imagine a college boy being this attentive and romantic, and since she'd told him over the years about her life since then, he knew Ben or Simon or hell, even Jai, God rest his soul, hadn't treated her like she deserved to be treated.

Though he yearned to drive up himself and whisk her away in a stylish sports car, he'd had to settle for tipping his car service heavily for a night's exclusive use. He'd always gotten on with Andre, his normal driver, and had to talk the man out of getting a chauffeur's uniform, complete with ridiculous hat, for the night.

For his part, Auggie hurried home after work to get ready. The flowers he'd ordered had been delivered and were ready in his fridge, and he set them out to take the chill off while he got dressed. He laughed at himself as he noticed his fingers shaking as he buttoned his dress shirt.

Since when had he been nervous when getting ready for a date, he asked himself. The answer came back quick and truthful. Ever since Annie kissed you back.

He always knew that sometimes your entire life could change in a split second. One word, one action, one blink of an eye, and suddenly everything changed. Sure, it took Annie nearly dying for him to finally listen to his heart and take the plunge towards more-than-friendship with her, but now all that angst was over. They were together. Him and Annie, going out on a date – the first of many.

With a smile on his face, he tightened his tie and grabbed the flowers. It wouldn't do to be late tonight.

The dress had been hanging at the back of her closet for a while now. She'd bought in a spending spree, but her missions and personal life had yet to allow her to wear it. Well, she did wear it once, a hazy memory reminded her, but donning a sexy red dress in a dream didn't quite count.

She was slipping her cell into her clutch when a knock sounded. She'd been so used to Auggie shouting out from the porch if she were home, that she bit back a laugh at his subdued announcement.

She took a deep breath and mentally allowed the little girl in her to jump up and down on the bed, shouting she's about to go out on a date with Auggie Anderson, before gearing herself up and opening the door.

The little girl inside her clammed up at the sight of her date, and the sexy siren she'd called on during a mission or two whistled in her mind and gave an apprising "hubba-hubba."

"Hi," she said, cataloging and committing to memory every single second of this moment in her mind.

"Hi," he replied with a grin. "These are for you."

Annie's breath came in as the modest bouquet appeared from where he was hiding it behind his back in front of her. A veritable rainbow of roses, from deep purple all the way down to the purest white.

"My God, Auggie, they're beautiful."

"Every color, they say, conveys an emotion or a meaning, but I found I couldn't pick just one."

Annie pulled them to her nose and gave a deep inhale of their sweetness before stepping closer to Auggie and conveying her thanks with a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered against his skin.

And, before she lost all control of her emotions, she invited him in while she looked for something to put the flowers in. "So," she said, "where are you taking me tonight?"

Auggie took her hand, and they left her place, walking down to a waiting car. "Well, I did promise something nicer than a bar, so until we get there, that's your only clue."

Annie accepted his offer of help into the passenger seat and waited for him to join her on the other side before replying. "But what if I'm not dressed okay for whatever you've planned?"

Auggie's mirth and boyish grin softened, and he reached over to find her hand and slide their fingers together. He then turned his head to her, and Annie had a feeling of déjà vu as her dream of them dancing together, with her in the very dress she wore now, flashed before her eyes.

"You're beautiful, no matter what you wear, Annie Walker. As for tonight, nothing too out of the ordinary. Some good food, good company, great wine, and if you can forgive me stepping on your toes a few times, I'd love for you to join me for a dance or two."

"I think I can manage that," Annie replied.


	7. 7

"Two for Anderson."

The maitre'd nodded, and though Annie couldn't help but notice his eyes glance over her form before he turned to lead them to their table, she couldn't have cared less. Auggie's arm around her waist as they walked felt so unfamiliar, yet warm and welcome, and when it disappeared as they reached their table, a feeling of loss accompanied it.

She thanked the maitre'd for pulling her chair out at the small, intimate table and placed her clutch in her lap. The lighting was low, but the individual votive on their table lit up the space between them, pushing away the darkness and other people in the restaurant.

It also cast Auggie in such a warm glow that the depth of his chocolate brown eyes was magnified. "This place is wonderful, Auggie. Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome," he said, a smile further lighting his features. He reached a hand across the table, and Annie automatically curled her fingers into his. "I've read through their menu and wine choices online, but feel free to order whatever you want. Tonight's all about you."

"Okay, but are you sure someone on our salaries can afford a place like this?" she teased.

He laughed at her joke, but a squeeze on her fingers brought her back to his attention, and he said, "You deserve this, Annie Walker. This and much more, if I have anything to say about it."

A palpable rush of emotions caught in Annie's voice, and she couldn't have replied if she wanted to. This version of Auggie wasn't what she was used to. She'd never imagined he could be this romantic and attentive. The years she's known him, his romantic liaisons with others had her turning her head the other way. She never let herself believe then that the emotion she felt was jealousy, but it'd been harder and harder recently to watch him crossing countries and oceans to pursue someone else.

"You've gone awfully quiet over there. Have I shocked you completely?" Auggie asked.

"A little," Annie confessed. "I thought I knew and understood August Anderson. Tell me, how many more layers am I going to find under that expensive suit?"

"Are you propositioning me, Miss Walker?"

He'd placed his arms on the table and leaned over it, and Annie repeated his motions until only a few inches separated them. "And what if I am?" she whispered.

A look of desire and longing flashed across his face before he visibly inhaled and shut his eyes. Annie readied herself for the inevitable kiss, but he moved back, and she blinked a couple of times before doing the same.

"I'm honored, Annie, completely, that you feel that way, but tonight, all this, it's for you and about you. I won't be so selfish that I'd planned an end game for myself."

Annie wasn't sure it was possible to feel put-out and complimented at the same time, but those two feelings washed through her at his words. She slid back in her seat and grabbed for her glass of water. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond to him on this level.

Thankfully, a woman approached their table dressed in a white silk shirt and black slacks. "Are you ready to order yet, or do you require a few more minutes?"

Pulled out of her Auggie-induced trance, Annie picked up the menu in front of her and looked down the list of appetizers and entrees. Her mouth instantly watered at the range of foods listed there.

"I'll have the caesar salad," Auggie said. "And how are the Maine diver scallops tonight?"

"Absolutely delicious. I highly recommend them."

"Then I'll have that. And what do you say, Annie, a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc?"

Definitely, Annie thought. The emotional overload of a first date with Auggie and how intensely he was dancing attendance around her warranted alcohol to calm down her nerves. "Sounds perfect. I'll have the salad, as well, and the Arctic char, please?"

"Wonderful choice," their waitress said, gathering their menus. "The sommelier will be by with your wine shortly."

Annie took the moments as the woman walked away to look around the place. Simultaneously extravagant and simple, she couldn't believe a place like this existed in DC, and she hadn't known about it. The tinkle of music towards the back started to lightly fill the room, and she smiled.

"They have dancing here?"

"Yes. Perhaps later?" Auggie asked. "I'm afraid my growling stomach would overshadow the music."

"Wow, flowers, chauffeured car, wine, excellent food, and wine? Feeling kind of overwhelmed here, Auggie."

"No one's ever treated you like this, have they?"

Annie just shook her head, not willing to verbally admit that her boyfriends over the years were more like hook-ups and lovers than significant others who would put her on a pedestal like this. She couldn't blame them, though. It's what she'd been attracted to, fellow type A personalities that were as addicted to the adrenaline rush as much as she was.

It'd never bothered her or struck her as wrong or unfulfilling until a few years ago when Auggie began to be "that" guy. The one all little girls picture themselves with when all they wanted to be when they grew up was a princess. Their dream would feature a handsome prince arriving and sweeping them off their feet to a castle where they would love you and protect you and keep you from all harm.

Reality and life takes that dream away eventually, but, Annie thought as Auggie spoke with the sommelier about the wine choice, what if it were actually possible? Why couldn't she have the fantasy and reality at the same time? Her coma dream, disjointed and confusing as it was, featured Auggie in it, holding her hand and giving her strength.

"Annie?"

The sommelier had left, and Auggie was holding up his glass of white wine to her. She lifted hers, as well, and clinked the edges together.

"What are we toasting to?" Annie asked.

Auggie's head cocked to the side, and he said, "Would it be cliched for me to want to toast to our future?"

"Maybe, but I have to say," Annie said, "A future, with you, for any length of time, is the best offer I've had all my life."

"Then, to us. Anne and August, against all odds, here together, for as long as we're able."

"To us," Annie whispered back, willing the tears pricking her eyes to hold back for a while.


	8. 8

The following Monday, Annie was still floating on the loveliness of her weekend as she headed into work an hour early to hook up with Veronica again. Auggie came through on his promise to making the night all about her Friday. He'd even walked her to her door when the evening was over. Both of their inhibitions were a bit looser thanks to the excellent wine they'd imbibed in, but he'd left her with a kiss - hot and passionate, to be sure - and a promise to see her the next day.

The rest of the weekend was looser, more "them," as they hung out and did a bit of shopping together. Their physicality never moved beyond heavy makeout sessions, and though a part of Annie wanted to jump the man, she welcomed his holding back even more. So many of her relationships revolved around activity between the sheets. To find a man who wanted her company just for that, being with her, was like a godsend.

She was tying up the laces on her shoes when Veronica came into the locker room, already dressed for working out. "Good morning!"

"Hey, Annie. Decided to go with the morning session again, huh?"

"Yeah. Kind of flaked out this weekend."

"Got to keep to a schedule," Veronica offered as she opened up her locker and hung her suit inside. "Only way to do it."

"Oh, I do. It's just, this thing with Auggie's kind of new, and we're taking advantage of every day I'm not out on a mission."

"That makes sense," Veronica said as she locked her items away. "I can't wait until I'm vetted for something outside of this building. Does it usually take this long? I've been off the Farm for months now."

"Don't know," Annie said with a shrug. "You up for some treadmill work to get warmed up?"

"Sounds good. I'd love to have a workout buddy. At least a female one. All the guys keep offering to spot me," Veronica said with a laugh.

Annie laughed, as well, knowing Veronica had somewhat of a point there. They'd got on side-by-side machines and were a bit into their fast walk before she she talked again. "So how was your weekend? Your guy treat you to dinner out or something?"

"No, Syed doesn't like going out all that often."

"But you guys were at Allen's last week," Annie pointed out.

"And that's about as far as it goes," Veronica said with a shrug. "I don't know. I kind of like spending time with him at his place or mine. He works so hard, he says he'd rather spend time relaxing than getting all dressed up and putting on a show for the public."

Annie was a bit confused at the statement, 'cause nothing in the file painted Syed Rizvi as a wallflower or homebody. Veronica, though, was in a chatty mood this morning and kept talking.

"You probably saw from last Wednesday that Syed's Middle Eastern."

"Yes, he did have that dark and mysterious look about him," Annie replied.

"And completely sexy, in my opinion, but unfortunately, that's not how the rest of the world looks on him."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked, as they both hit the full-run button on their treadmill.

"Well, it's like the new racist card people pull nowadays, isn't it? They can't say anything against blacks, but anybody with brown skin now is fair game."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Annie said.

"Thanks, but your opinion is in the minority. I'm pretty sure that's why Sy doesn't feel comfortable going out all that often. Which, to me, is weird, 'cause he's a teacher, you know? He's around people all the time."

"Yeah, that is weird. So where does he teach?"

"At Georgetown. It's where I met him," Veronica said, flashing a smile over at Annie. "Yeah, I know, it's so cliched, the student falling for the teacher, but he was a grad student at the time, doing assistant teaching."

"But still," Annie said in a teasing tone. "Kind of clandestine, sneaking off between classes to meet each other."

"Oh, God, no. Nothing like that. We were friends first. He's pretty cool, very smart. My knowledge of Arabic was nil when I started the class, and I needed a lot of tutoring."

"Arabic? Why would you need to know Arabic for -"

"Oh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself. To get prepared for this job - or something like this, anyway - I wanted to learn everything that had to do with what was going on in the world today. There's a big want for translators nowadays, you know."

"Yes, I know," Annie replied in fluent Arabic. But now that the info in the file was verified through Veronica's confession, she knew good and well why Joan had given her the mission rather than giving it to someone else.

Veronica nearly tripped during her run at Annie's answer, but her face showed the excitement that her newfound friend was more in common with her than just blonde hair and a want to stay fit.

"That is so cool," Veronica said. "Your accent is almost perfect. Sy would be so impressed."

"It's my strength," Annie said with a self-conscious shrug.

"I'm kind of jealous, but since you've got your Auggie, I promise not to act all possessive when you meet Syed."

"I'm going to meet him?" Annie asked, feigning surprise, 'cause inside, she was whooping and patting herself on the back for moving ahead on her mission faster than she ever thought she would.

"Oh, yeah. Sy would love to talk to someone in his own language. He complains sometimes about missing his home country."

"Sounds like fun," Annie said, pushing a button on the treadmill to up her run a few more degrees. She did so on purpose, to push away from the conversation as she concentrated on running, but actually, she was doing a mental rundown of what she'd need to do once her and Syed Rizvi got into conversation.

She'd verify with Veronica later her cover story with Syed, but her own was solid. She'd have to brush up on her Arabic in order to sound as fluent as Veronica would more than likely gush to her boyfriend. And, once again, she really hoped nothing came of this investigation. If she found anything bad about Syed Rizvi, even if Veronica were kept in the dark, Annie doubted if she'd be able to keep up her friendship with the woman. Also, Veronica's own future with the CIA would be put in jeopardy. They didn't take kindly to their officers fraternizing with terrorists, whether it was innocent or not.


	9. 9

"Hey, Anderson, you home?!" Annie asked/shouted while knocking on Auggie's apartment door.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps, and then his door slid open. She tried hard to hold back her giggles at the surprised/happy look on his face.

"'Anderson'?" he asked. "Really, Annie?"

"What's the matter, can't take your own medicine?" Annie said, finally letting out a laugh. She soothed his ruffled feathers with a kiss, allowing both her hands to smooth over his chest. "Mm, starting on the beer without me?"

"Just one as I'm cooking," he replied. "Come on in. I'm just finishing up."

Annie walked in, making sure to put her kicked-off shoes next to the wall to save tripping over by either of them. A few things caught her attention as she looked around. The main one being the smells permeating from his kitchen, but her eyes took in what seemed to be a completely different apartment than she remembered.

"So, you've redecorated?" she asked, her eyes taking in the elevated bedroom area now and dark tones.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while since you've been here, huh?"

"I like it," she said. Auggie's movements in the kitchen, though, pulled her out of her look-see of the décor, and so she held off on the in-depth investigation of his decorating skills.

A sizzle emanated from the stove as Auggie tossed something into a large fry pan. Not wanting to get too much in his way, Annie leaned on the far side of the kitchen island to observe. She could get used to this, she thought. After a long day – that started earlier than normal, thanks to her Veronica/Syed investigation – coming by her boyfriend's house to watch him cook for her.

He'd completely changed out of the suit he wore for work, and her eyes slid over his form now. She'd seen Auggie in various levels of dress – work, travel, workout – but she'd have to admit that this had to be her favorite as of yet. He was barefoot, wearing slightly loose jeans without a belt, so they hung a bit on his hips. A white t-shirt hid his back and chest from her, but it was just snug enough to show those shoulders that she knew he had.

"If you don't stop staring, I'm gonna end up burning myself on stir fry," Auggie said.

"We wouldn't want that," Annie drawled, giving up her surveillance to grab herself a beer out of his fridge. "Just admiring the view."

"I'd return the favor, but I'd need my hands for that, and they're kind of busy now," he said, throwing a wink at her.

"Rain check, then," Annie said. She lowered her gaze to watch his hands. Though knowing him for years now, it always amazed her how dexterous he was – especially with a knife that he now held in his right hand. His left held a breast of chicken, and with quick, assured movements, he had it sliced into strips, and then tossed it into the pan.

"So, how goes Operation: Boyfriend?" Auggie asked, stirring his concoction with a wooden spoon.

Annie laughed aloud at his terminology. "Slowly, but surely. I don't think she has any idea why I've struck up a friendship with her. But once you bring up her 'Sy,' she won't stop talking."

"Sy?" Auggie repeated.

"Her pet name for Syed, though I doubt she calls him that to his face."

"I agree. What else?" Auggie asked, pulling down two plates and setting them on the island.

"He doesn't like to go out, convinced that the world is prejudiced against anyone with brown skin. He likes to stay in, with forays to the bar every so often."

"Wow, he sounds like a formidable character," Auggie joked.

"Mm, I'm not sure," Annie said.

"Why?"

"Just something Veronica said. She said he's extremely devoted to her, so much so that it scares her sometimes."

Auggie stopped his stirring movements and turned back around to her, a thoughtful look on his face. "What does he do for a living again?"

"Teaches at Georgetown. Arabic. Veronica said that's how they met. Why, does something stand out for you?"

Auggie shrugged and turned back to the stove. "Don't know without meeting him, talking with him directly."

"Which is going to be my next step. You don't mind me going out to the bar alone, do you?" she asked, walking up to his side.

"As long as you come home the same way, no problem."

Annie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now that I've got something to come home to, that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Do me a favor? I usually burn something checking to see if the chicken's done."

"Another minute," Annie said, sliding her arms around his waist. Auggie took the hint well and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He ducked his head down and toward her, and Annie covered the space between them to complete their kiss.

Having wanted to be able to do this for so long, Annie made sure not to take any of their embraces for granted. They started this with Auggie's speech about, in their line of work, it was never a given that they would come home in one piece. It resonated with Annie, and she was determined not to lose any second or chance to show him how she felt.

"Damn, Annie," Auggie breathed against her skin when they parted.

"Are you sure you're hungry?" Annie asked.

"We've got all night," he replied.

"Mm, if you say so," Annie said, looking back down into the pan that sizzled in front of them. "The chicken's done."

"Can I have my arm back?"

Annie grumbled, but extricated herself and went ahead and started to help him finish the dinner and set the table off to the side. "I hope you're not expecting me to reciprocate cooking duties. My kitchen duties are minimal at best."

"I can teach you, if you want."

"Sure you're up to the task?"

Auggie transferred the chicken onto a separate dish and then tossed some vegetables into the pan. "I taught you how to defend yourself. It can't be that much more difficult. Unless, of course, you plan to elbow me in the jaw or punch me in the nose again."

Annie's laughter rang through the apartment, and Auggie's heart warmed at the sound. He'd always liked his place, but with her here, it seemed much warmer, homey, like she belonged there. Though he refused to compare Annie to any other woman who'd been here, he had to admit that no one else ever made him feel that way.

Knowing the vegetables only took a couple of minutes to heat up in the pan, he turned his attention back to his task. He'd wanted to use tonight to impress Annie with his culinary skills, and burning half of the dish just wouldn't do.

A minute later, he had the whole dish cooked and together on a serving dish, but when he picked it up to take it to the table, Annie took it out of his hands. "You cooked, I'll set the table."

"Do you do dishes, as well?"

His only answer was a scoff, so he chuckled and picked up his beer to follow her to his small table. As he sat down, Annie set a full plate in front of him, and he caught her hand before she could pull it away. "Thank you," he said with a kiss against her knuckles before he released her.

He concentrated on the food in front of him, finding the salad portion and stir fry. He had a mouthful of the salad halfway to his mouth before a heavy moan from Annie stopped him.

"Oh, my God, Auggie, this is delicious."

"Thanks," he replied before taking a bite himself. He'd wanted to take it easy with Annie, but her moan went all the way through his body and settled below his belt – if he wore one. He'd taken a big chance last week making the first move, and since then, they'd been trading evenly in their amorous approaches.

But, he reminded himself, a hug and a kiss was a world away from what he'd wanted with her. Their proximity to his bed made his original plans that much harder to follow, and if she didn't stop moaning…

"Hey, has there been any gossip around the office? You know, about us?" Annie asked, breaking into his thought pattern.

It took Auggie a few seconds to decipher her exact words, and he took the time to wipe his mouth before answering. "A bit. Most of it's in the line of what Joan told both of us."

"So, everyone had already paired us off?"

"Looks like it. They even had betting pools going, but we took so long, nobody won the bet."

"Ugh, I can't believe our co-workers would do that."

Auggie laughed, "Come on, Annie. A group of people trained to gather intel and use it to their utmost advantage wouldn't turn those abilities inward?"

"Still doesn't mean they should do it."

"Mm," Auggie answered. "Maybe. Want me to have a word with them?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

The rest of the meal passed quietly, and Annie helped Auggie clean up, including washing the dishes. He hadn't prepared any dessert, but said he had ice cream, so they took the carton to the couch with two spoons.

"Mm, this has been nice," Annie said, licking the last of her ice cream off the spoon and dropping it into the empty carton.

"You made it nice," Auggie replied.

"Thanks, Auggie," Annie said, taking his extended arm as an invitation. She curled her legs under her and tucked herself under his arm and into his side. He smelled faintly of their dinner and the ice cream they'd just eaten, but underneath, was all Auggie – earthy, masculine, and completely male.


	10. 10

"Thanks for inviting me over," Annie said.

"Any time. Remind me to get you a key to the place."

Annie pulled back a little to look him in the face. "You want me to have a key to your place?"

Auggie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, it's kind of surprising. It's only been what, a week?"

A flicker of something flashed across his face before he blinked and morphed into a small smile. "No, you're right. We, uhh, don't want to rush into things, I guess, huh?"

Auggie might have been a spy and taught how to lie and come up with any cover story on the fly, but right here, right now, Annie knew he was lying - or at least trying to not sound as upset as he obviously was.

"Auggie, that's not what I meant. I just assumed you wanted your privacy. We're spies. We need to keep safe, keep secrets," she said, placing a hand against his chest.

He covered her hand with his and took a shallow breath. "You're right, we are. But I trust you. More than anyone, I think, I've ever met. And now that we've -"

His voice trailed off, and Annie saw again that flash of emotion, of uncertainty, of a moment ago. It looked so foreign on his face, she gasped softly. Her hand rose to his cheek, and she cupped it, gently tucking his head over to hers. "Auggie," she whispered.

He still seemed a little unsure, and the sight nearly broke her heart. Her soldier, her rock, the man who she'd come to lean on over the past few years was laying himself bare before her, and she could think of only one thing to wipe that look off his face.

He seemed almost surprised and shocked at her sudden ardor, but Annie persisted. Everything from the night he'd come over to her place and offered himself to her, and she accepted, had been positive and smooth. She'd be damned if anything took him away from her now. Once he'd realized that this was more than just one kiss, he began to reciprocate.

His hands moved from her arm and shoulder to embrace her fully, one gripping the back of her head to hold her lips to his as he opened her lips with one heavy and hot sweep of his tongue. Annie whimpered at the strength of his passion. She couldn't think of much else. She could only be aware of what he was doing to her. Within a minute, his hands had set her skin on fire, and his mouth had her panting.

When his mouth broke from hers to breathe, and his head tucked into her neck, Annie took the opportunity to repay the favor. His hands had pushed her sleeveless top up nearly to her bra, and she wanted to see some skin, as well. She swung her legs out from under her and, bracing her hands on his shoulders, pushed up and over until she straddled him.

The new position allowed more access for her, and she intended to take advantage. His hands landed on her jean-clad hips, and she saw that a Cheshire Cat smile graced his lips now.

"Mm, never saw that smile before," Annie murmured. She leaned down to nip at his jawline as her hands slid down his chest and abdomen. Her fingertips had just brushed against the waistband of his jeans when her fingers clenched around the fabric of his shirt, and in one smooth move, she pulled it up and off his body. It landed somewhere beside them, but Annie wasn't wasting any time.

Her arms wrapped around his strong, bare shoulders as she continued kissing and nipping along his jawline. The end-of-day slight stubble made the journey much more enjoyable, as it brushed along her cheek and lips. She was so intrigued by this that she hadn't noticed what Auggie was doing until his hand palmed her bare breast.

A gasp emitted from her throat at the pleasure shot through her body. She leaned back on his lap and allowed him to pull her top off, though it'd been pushed up to beneath her arms, anyway. Her bra, already unclasped by his nimble fingers, fell between them.

Annie wasted no time in pressing herself back against them. Auggie's arms wrapped around her back, and as they felt their chests come together, a shudder went through both of them.

"Annie," somewhere between a growl and a prayer, rumbled in her ear. She could do nothing but whimper at the intensity of the feeling. Yet she knew it wasn't enough. Their jeans-clad legs had been rubbing against the other, and now their close embrace was showing her just how much he'd wanted this, as well. She craved to feel more of him.

His mouth found hers again. As the heat of lips and tongue swept her mouth, his hands moved down to her hips once again. His fingertips pressed into her, pulling her closer to him. His want was obvious and hard between them, and Annie needed it, as well. Craved it, in fact.

But making out on the couch was quickly becoming not enough. She wanted to lie beneath him and top of him, with nothing separating them at all. It wasn't what she'd come over to do, but now that the wall between them that separated best friendship and new relationship had crumbled down between them, it was all she could think of.

"Auggie?" she asked, pulling her head back. He tried to follow her, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back while she slid off his lap. "Come on," she said as she took his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

For a second there, Auggie thought he'd gone too far, they'd pushed too far, and Annie was having second thoughts. Then when her hand pulled him up, his grin appeared again, and he kissed her, quick and hard, and led her through the apartment up to his bed. He'd pictured this scene in his head a few times since he'd met Annie Walker. Initially, of course, after they had met. Before he found out that she needed a friend more than a bed partner. Other times were scattered, and sometimes, completely surprising. He'd wake up after a dream and wonder where that'd come from.

But now, as they stood next to each other beside his bed, he knew his imagination had nothing on the real thing. Their lips found one another again, as their respective hands went to the clasps of their jeans.

His fell down his slip hims, and his boxer briefs soon followed. By Annie's gasp, she liked what she saw, and a surge of male pride brought out that grin. He couldn't help it. Annie made him feel happy to be alive, and the fact that she trusted him enough to take their relationship to this ultimate level had him pulling her now naked body flush with his.

"Damn," he breathed, letting the feeling continue for another second before he moved. He wanted to make this all about Annie and for Annie, but he so wanted to pull her down on his bed and bury himself inside her softness right here, right now.

His wishes, though, had to be pushed aside as Annie seemed to not to want to have anything to do with taking it slow and enjoying the moment. He was pulled, once again, but this time, she had climbed onto his bed, and he was following her lead.

"Come here, Auggie," she said, and he could do nothing but follow her lead. She consumed him, heart and soul.


	11. 11

Annie checked her reflection once more in her rearview mirror. The time had come for her to meet Veronica's boyfriend, and she wanted to look just right. Dressed up enough for the bar scene, but not so much makeup that she attracted unwanted attention.

Auggie's was the only opinion she cared about, truly, and she still found herself daydreaming about last night. They'd spent hours in bed, some of them sleeping, and she had to hurry this morning to get to her place for work clothes, then to the office.

She was hit on two fronts with the reminder that she was in the middle of a mission before lunch. One in the form of Joan, who was not-too-happy that Annie had not yet spoke with Syed, and the other an e-mail from Veronica, inviting her out to drinks with her and Syed that night. One answered the other, so she was set.

Auggie wasn't too pleased, though, that she wanted to go by herself. She half-flashbacked to him berating her that she didn't know what she was getting into, but this time, it was more personal, and they both knew it. After letting him vent, Annie pulled him aside, and although she wanted to kiss his frustration and pain away, she settled for a squeeze of his hand and a promise to come back to his apartment when it was all done.

That was what propelled her to get tonight over and done with, she thought as she walked into the bar. One great perk of having a steady relationship was having someone to come home to.

So, Annie thought to herself, Smithsonian employee meeting another Smithsonian employee and her boyfriend for drinks. No problem. She decided to get a drink at the bar before scanning the crowd. One half-drunk bottle in her hand a few minutes later, she began weaving through the crowds and tables.

"Annie!"

"Veronica, hi!" Annie said, giving the girl a small hug and air kiss.

"Come, meet my Syed."

And what a meet it was, Annie thought. She'd seen a picture of the man and in person, but it was across the room last week. Up close, she wondered whether the intel was correct or not that he was merely a university professor. His dark hair and brow, dusky skin and full lips made her think of high-fashion models.

"Honey, this is my friend I wanted you to meet, Annie."

Syed Rizvi knew his manners, as well, and stood as Annie approached the table. She held her hand out for him to shake, but he took her fingers in his hands brought it up to his mouth.

"Enchanted. I've heard a lot about you," he said in a perfect British accent.

"Nice to meet you, as well," Annie said with a smile. She kept her features open and friendly, but on the inside, she thought that if Veronica and Auggie were not in the picture, she'd find herself flirting heavily with this man.

Though he sat back down with his arm around Veronica's shoulders, his apprising look of her from head to toe showed that he noticed her noticing him. Annie wondered how deep his "devotion" ran to his girlfriend.

"So, Veronica tells me you work at the Smithsonian, as well?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I do, in Acquisitions. Spend most of my time out of the office, tell you the truth, or more than likely out of the country."

"Annie's got the exciting job," Veronica said with a laugh. "I've been stuck to a desk since I started."

"It will get better, my love," Syed said softly, pulling her to him so he could kiss her on the lips.

This man was getting more and more complicated, Annie thought. Kisses the hands of new acquaintances, but is also loving and sweet to his girlfriend.

"Auggie not able to make it tonight?" Veronica asked.

"No, busy at work. I'm going to meet him later," Annie replied.

"This Auggie, he is your boyfriend?" Syed asked.

"Yes. We've known each other a while, but only recently started dating," Annie answered, though she was biting her cheek through her sentence.

"He is a lucky man."

"Thank you."

"Veronica also tells me you speak Arabic," Syed said, leaning forward on the table toward her.

And here was her opening, Annie thought as she replied fluently in his native language. The smile she got in response made the agent in her squeal with delight.

For the next few minutes, they conversed. Syed asked her why and where she'd learned the language, and Annie replied that she'd traveled a lot, and languages always came naturally to her. And, before too much more of her own life came out in the open, she steered the conversation back to him, asking about his London accent.

She learned that he was born in Pakistan, and most of his extended family was back there, but his parents had emigrated out of the country to London, where they still were, and he came to America for his education, and wound up staying at the University to teach.

Though Veronica stayed quiet during their conversation, she excused herself briefly to get a refill at the bar.

"Oh," Annie said as Veronica walked away. "Guess we were a little rude there, huh?"

"I will make it up to her later," Syed said smoothly.

Annie smiled back at him, but the agent side of her was processing all of the intel she'd been given so far. Nothing struck her as hinky, and she wondered if this man was, indeed, everything he looked to be, and Joan's "bad feeling" about him was for naught.

"Excuse me," Syed said, standing up. "Veronica seems to have met a friend."

Annie looked around to see that Veronica was, indeed, talking to another man at the bar, and Syed's "possessive" trait seemed to have come to the forefront.

When she turned back to the table, her eyes lit on the smartphone he'd left behind. Without giving it another thought, her hand slid inside her purse and pulled out a thumb drive. "Thank you, Auggie," she whispered to herself. She palmed the device and slid her hand over to partly cover Syed's phone. One smooth maneuver, and the drive slid into the phone's port. It was set to immediately copy over all information on the phone to its small hard drive.

She hated focusing entirely on hi-tech tactics to gain information, but sometimes it was the only way. Badgering Veronica and Syed any further, given their acquaintance status, would raise both of their suspicions.

It took less than a minute, and she had the thumb drive back in her purse. Her beer bottle was empty, so she stood and looked to see where they had gone to.

They both stood at the bar, Syed's arm firmly around her waist. Annie would have to wait until tomorrow to hear the details from Veronica as they ran on their respective treadmills. She didn't like hanging onto intel any longer than necessary and wanted to get the thumb drive processed tonight.

"All's well?" she asked.

"Always was," Veronica replied with a smile.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Syed."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I don't want to be a third wheel here," Annie said. "Plus, Auggie's waiting for me."

"Of course. Good night, then."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, Veronica?"

Veronica nodded, and Annie proceeded to walk out to her car. She was contemplating whether or not to head to Auggie's apartment or to HQ to drop off the intel when the unmistakable feel of a gun was pressed into her back.

"The purse, lady, and you won't get hurt."

Annie's adrenaline, honed to perfection by now, kicked up, and the first thing she thought of was, she can't let her thumb drive get in the hands of this idiot mugger.

She immediately raised her hands and ducked away from the gun, turning her body in the process to get in front of him. "Please, don't shoot me."

"I don't want to shoot you, lady," the man - complete in mugging gear of all-black clothing and wool mask pulled over his face - said. "I just want your bag. Now, give it to me!"

Annie did a quick look around, but everyone seemed to be inside the bar now, and no one was within shouting distance. Also, she thought, no one was within witnessing distance, which played to her favor.

Keeping her eyes directly on him, she dropped her purse on the ground at her feet. "Okay, okay, just don't shoot me. I have a family," she said, trying to keep her voice scared, though inside she was calculating how many moves it would take to disarm him.

"Damn it, I didn't say drop it," the man said, taking his eyes off Annie and on his prize, which lay at her feet.

He took one step closer to her, then another, and on the third, Annie sprung into action. He was bent over, so Annie brought her knee up to his face. A satisfying crunch showed that it hit its target of his nose. Then, before he could retaliate, she brought her elbow down between his shoulder blades.

He crumpled to the ground, and Annie delivered a stiletto-pointed kick to his ribs, hard. Though he wasn't a terrorist nor was he a threat to national security, his type irked Annie on a personal level. She wondered as she picked her purse back up and kicked his discarded pistol away how many other women he'd done this to in the past.

She couldn't risk her name being attached to any kind of a police report, so as soon as she got in her car, she called the metro police to report witnessing a mugging.

Once she saw the blue and red lights approaching, she pulled away. Well, she thought. If nothing came of Mr. Syed Rizvi, at least she got one scumbag off the street.


	12. 12

Annie spent the time walking up to Auggie's apartment, her new key ring swinging on her finger, wondering if she should tell him about the mugger or not. Knowing how protective he was, he might insist on going out with her from now on, she thought. But, he might also congratulate her for her quick-thinking skills, keeping her cool, and keeping her name and face out of public record.

Or, she thought, she could go right for the kill and hand over the thumb drive. Nodding, she decided that'd be the way to go. Auggie knew she could take care of herself, and their hours in the gym made sure of that.

"Honey, I'm home!" she sing-songed as she opened up the door.

"I could get used to that sound," Auggie replied. He was sitting in front of his computer and slid his earphones off at her entrance. "I assumed you'd be gone longer than this."

"Mm, riding sidecar on a date between Veronica and Syed gives new meaning to the term third wheel," Annie said.

Auggie smirked and approached her with open arms, which Annie readily walked into, meeting him halfway for a welcome kiss. "I could get used to that, too," he said.

"It's going to make coming home that much sweeter," Annie agreed. His hands had crossed around her lower back, and his lips trailed down to her neck, and it almost – almost made Annie forget the thumb drive in her purse. "Auggie, hold on."

He growled in response, and though it pained Annie to do it, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed lightly. "I've got to tell you about tonight."

"Okay, okay," Auggie said, stepping back. "What happened?"

Her body cried out at the loss of his warmth and strength, so Annie hurriedly pulled out the thumb drive and placed it in his hands. "Can you go through this here? It's the info from Syed's phone. Just talking with him didn't do any good, because he's got quite the wandering eye, despite Veronica's presence."

"He hit on you?" Auggie asked, and Annie had to bite back a smile at the flash of jealousy that passed across his face.

"It's not the first time that's happened, Auggie. Besides, I'm sure he's used to women eyeing him up, as well."

That made the jealousy go away, and before anything else could replace it, Annie raised her hand to his cheek. "Before you say anything, no, I didn't flirt with him. I was playing a role, remember? I'm sorry to say this about your gender, but men are more prone to talk if the woman has an appreciative eye in return."

It took a few seconds, but his features softened, and a smile graced his features. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or intensely aroused by your little speech, but I'll settle for impressed and proud of you."

"When they left for the bar for a minute, I slid the drive into Syed's phone and downloaded everything. It does work automatically, right?"

"Of course," Auggie said. "And I think we'd better take a look at it here. If we take it in the office, there's no guarantee the information won't get back to Veronica."

"Exactly," Annie replied. "Remember, unlike most of our work, Syed actually is innocent until proven guilty."

Auggie went back to his computer chair and turned the monitor on, so Annie could follow on with his work. "This'll only take a minute for my program to extrapolate and piece together his calls, texts, searches, and the like."

"Okay," Annie said, taking the time while his fingers flew over the keyboard and Braille reader to remove her heels. She wished she'd thought to bring a change of clothes. Would it be too early, she thought, to ask for a drawer or perhaps a section of his closet to hang up a few items? Though the intimacy of their relationship was barely a week old, she'd been friends with this man longer than anyone she'd ever met.

"Annie, you might want to slide those heels back on," Auggie said.

"I've been in them all day, Auggie," Annie sighed. "I was hoping –" A glance at his face showed that he wasn't joking, and Annie rushed to his side. "What'd you find?"

"The one thing we were hoping we wouldn't," he replied. "We need to head to the office and contact Joan. I hope Arthur doesn't mind us interrupting their evening."

Annie was torn. She desperately wanted to quiz Auggie about what he'd found on the disk, but simultaneously didn't want to know. After all, it was one of their own involved. Whether a 20-year veteran or newbie off the Farm, no CIA officer wanted to believe that their co-worker was involved with an enemy of the nation.

Though herself a newbie of only a few years, Annie had seen it once or twice already. It's never an easy thing to witness, but for Annie, she had a double case of the guilts. She'd really gotten to know Veronica. If it weren't for the woman's insistence to keep her college boyfriend, she'd be out in the field, probably with Annie, and they'd be working side-by-side by now.

But with this new information, Annie was afraid that Veronica's promising career in the CIA would never even make it past desk duty.

The click-clack of Joan's heels as she strode into the bullpen, then into Tech Ops, pulled her out of her morose thoughts. "You've got something?" she asked.

Annie nodded, and Auggie directed their boss' attention to the information he'd pulled together on his screen.

"It still needs verified, but here's the gist," he said. "Syed Rivzi is, indeed, what he purports to be: a professor of language at Georgetown University. However, from what we can see from his e-mails, texts, and phone calls, his reason for doing so is less than academic."

Annie took a step back to allow Joan closer access to the information. "So," Joan said. "Veronica's better half is really a recruiter for the Taliban."

"Not directly," Auggie hedged. "We'd have to interrogate and follow these leads a bit more, but from what I've read already, what he's doing is passing along names of his students in the classes for Arabic to his contacts."

"Huh?" Annie asked. "How can that possibly be –"

"Not every student," Auggie interrupted. "Just the ones that he believes have anti-American or anti-government leanings."

"And he's doing this in the nation's capital?" Annie asked. "At Georgetown?"

"Dissidents are everywhere, Annie," Joan reminded her. "They're not all living in cabins in the mountains."

"No, I know," Annie said. "But that takes some chutzpah on his part, don't you think?"

Auggie turned to her at this, "I don't know. Didn't you say earlier how good-looking the man was?"

"Yes, but –"

"More than half of these names are women, Annie," Joan said. "I'm assuming that, once the class is over, Syed offers special tutoring or continuing classes."

Annie nodded, her thoughts suddenly turning toward Veronica. If all of this circumspect proved true, Veronica would probably be lumped in with the rest of the students. "Joan, what's going to happen to Veronica?"

"We need more information before any decisions can be made," Joan hedged. "Auggie, you'll take care of forwarding this information?"

"Of course," Auggie replied.

"Then I'll see you two tomorrow," Joan said, patting Auggie on the shoulder as she went to the door. "Oh, and Annie, good work."

Annie nodded her thanks, too caught up in her thoughts to reply verbally, but her tension was palpable, and she stayed quiet while Auggie worked on his computer.

A few minutes later, he was powering his machines back down. "Annie?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"There was always a chance it would go this way, you know," he said.

"But I was so hoping it wouldn't," Annie replied. "I know we're supposed to detach our personal lives from missions, but damn."

He stood and held an arm out to her. She accepted the invitation and folded herself in his embrace. "Need some company tonight?" he asked.

"Sure you don't mind? It'd mean a walk of shame in the morning," Annie teased, trying to force some lightness in the conversation, but she was sure Auggie noted the touch of sadness she still felt.

He pulled back a little and raised his hands to cup her cheeks, raising her face to his. "Of all the feelings I have for you, Annie Walker, shame is never and will never be one of them."

A sob escaped her throat at his words, Auggie quieted it with a soft kiss. "Come on, let's go home."


	13. 13

There were several reasons Auggie could think of why he woke so early the next morning. One, he was sleeping in a different bed. But that wasn't a bad thing. Annie definitely invested in comfort with this king-size platform, cotton sheets and warm comforters. Plus, the feel of her body next to his as she slept through the early morning hours could only equate to what he imagined heaven would feel like. He lay in his boxers on his back, right around tucked behind his head. The other served as a pillow to Annie's head as she lay on her stomach so close that he could feel her breathing.

Another reason, he knew, was that he'd never felt so happy and at peace over the past week, and he didn't want to waste too much of this time or feeling by sleeping through it. He never thought he'd feel this way about anybody in his life, yet here he was, head over heels in love with a woman that he simultaneously wanted to hide away from the world to keep her safe and run headlong into battle with, side by side.

Annie Walker was a remarkable cross between a beautiful princess and a Valkyrie-type warrior. He'd spent the past few years, ever since they met her first day, trying to pin her down to one or the other. He didn't know when he'd realized she was both, and he could have both, with very little effort.

The third reason he was awake when he should be sleeping in her arms had to deal with the intel they'd received yesterday from Syed's phone. The details were being hammered out overnight so they could move on it as soon as possible, but one item startled him then and made him hold onto her now just that more tighter.

"Mm, Auggie?"

Her sleepy whisper drew him out of his thoughts. "Hey, beautiful."

She giggled and drew her body up closer to him, the thin shirt she slept in sliding against his bare chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You only have others' opinions to base that opinion," she said.

"You think I can't tell what you look like by now?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face to trace the lines of her face he'd memorized by now. Hell, he'd mapped her body from head to toe over the years. "Besides, there are all kinds of beauty, and your looks are only a part of what I find beautiful about you."

"You're way too good to me and for me," Annie said.

He pulled her in closer and had his lips on hers to prove himself to her, but after a few seconds, she pulled away, eliciting a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Wait a minute, Auggie. There's something I have to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

"Last night," she said, her fingers ghosting over the stubble on his jaw, "As I left the bar, some thug tried to mug me. Now, before you go all soldier boy on me, I handled myself. Impeccably, of course."

"Of course," Auggie echoed, though she had a point. All of his protective instincts flared at her words, but he pushed them back.

"I don't know where he was hiding to get the jump on me, and I'm kind of annoyed at myself for not seeing him first, but he came up behind me with a gun and asked for my purse. The first thing I thought of was the thumb drive, if you can believe it," she said with a chuckle. "But then, you know, the adrenaline kicked in. You'd be so proud to learn how I took him down."

"So, which kick-ass technique that I've taught you over the past couple of years did you employ?" Auggie asked. "Or have you learned something new?"

"A simple one that he fell for. Dropped my purse beside me in fright, and when he reached for it, took him out with a knee and my elbow."

"That's my girl," Auggie grinned.

"Then I kicked his gun away and called police. I made sure I saw their lights before leaving."

"And so the student has become the teacher," Auggie replied. "Don't think I've ever heard of that move before."

"That's because you're not a girl," she said, pulling herself up further on him until she was nearly lying on top of his body. "Sometimes the ditzy blonde routine is the only way to go."

The rest of the morning consisted of a longer-than-normal shower, due to Auggie's insistence to share it and conserve water. Considering how long they were in there, Annie couldn't quite fathom his argument. But she loved it, nonetheless, and insisted on springing for their coffees as they walked into HQ.

Her grip on the cardboard container as she walked through the hallway faltered, as did her step, when she saw a fellow blonde, hands behind her back, being led past her by two tall, imposing, and suited men.

"Veronica?" she asked.

The woman met her eyes briefly as they passed, and Annie couldn't decipher the look on her face. Her eyes showed a touch of regret, but the smirk on her mouth belied that.

When the trio turned the corner, Annie fairly ran to the DPD. She saw Joan in Tech Ops talking with Auggie, and she headed directly there.

"What's going on?" she asked, dropping the drink container on Auggie's desk before rounding on the two.

"Well, either Starbucks was out of chai tea, or you've seen Veronica being led out of here in cuffs," Auggie quipped.

"This is no time for joking," Annie retorted. "You said last night that Syed was the one doing the recruiting."

The smile slid off of Auggie's face, and he gave a quick, reassuring touch of her forearm before motioning to the information on the monitors that he and Joan were talking about when she came in.

"Veronica's not as innocent as we all thought," he said.

"I still can't believe she made it this far into our ranks," Joan added. "You may be in line for another commendation, Annie. Had you not got us this information, who knows what kind of trouble she would have brought down on us."

Previously, Annie might have basked in her boss's adulation, considering how infrequent it came, but now she nodded her thanks, but turned back to Auggie. "What'd you find out?"

"Her story and background are all true, up until she met Syed when she was a student, and he was a grad student. Turns out, she was his first recruit."

"So, she's a victim, too?" Annie asked.

"No, Annie, she wasn't," Auggie said, turning to her. "But you almost were. I had a hint of it last night when I first scanned the information, but this proves it. Your name was mentioned between Syed and Veronica through texts."

"Don't worry," Joan interrupted. "From what we can tell, it never went any further, so your cover is not blown."

It took a minute for Annie to process everything that her boyfriend and boss just threw at her, but besides a feeling of disappointment and loss for her newfound – and now new-lost – friend, she felt a sense of relief.

"It's a shame this girl batted for the other side," Joan said as she moved to leave the office. "She had us all fooled."

"All except for you," Auggie said.

"No, me, too," Annie said, dropping down into a chair. She plucked her drink out of the container and took a healthy gulp. "Jesus, Auggie. Is there anyone here we can trust anymore?"

"I believe we had this conversation your first day at work," Auggie replied. "Or was it your second?"

"I'm not sure, either," Annie said. "But it just makes you wonder, you know? Who you can trust, who you can't."

"I've always believed that trust is earned through actions, not words, not promises."

And with that, a smile came back to Annie's face as she looked over to the man she was pretty sure she was falling in love with. "And you, my dear Auggie, proved that the day I met you."

That brought a smile to his face, as well, and Annie had to physically hold herself back from launching herself into his lap. "Drink your Starbucks before it gets cold," she said. "And if you're not doing anything for lunch…"

"I'll buy."


	14. 14

Halfway through the morning and about a third of the way through her report regarding Veronica and Syed, Annie noticed a sudden flurry of activity in Tech Ops.

Auggie was bent over his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard, while the rest of his team buzzed around him. Less than a minute later, Joan's heels clacked through the bullpen, and she entered the glass-walled room. Annie couldn't help it any longer, so she set aside the report and followed her boss into Auggie's office.

"What's going on?" she asked, standing in the doorway. One more foot in, and she'd be in danger of getting run over by the scurrying support personnel and officers.

Auggie held up a finger to her as he finished speaking into his headpiece. "Keep trying. He hasn't quit yet, so neither are we."

He hung up, then turned to Annie. "Syed Rizvi. He was to be picked up this morning the same time Veronica was taken into custody, but we've had a problem locating him."

"Was he spooked or something?" Annie asked.

He shook his head, "There's no way he would have known. Veronica had no time to make a phone call or contact him in any way. But he's not at his residence, nor is he at the University."

"So what's with all the hoopla now?" Annie asked.

"He's been trying to contact Veronica. We've got a tap on her home phone, cell, and her Smithsonian line here. We're narrowing down where he's calling from, but he never stays on the line long enough."

With that information, Annie ran through her head all the information she knew about the couple, but she hadn't really spent enough time with either of them to know any other contact information other than the ones Auggie had mentioned.

A familiar ringing hit her ears, and she turned back to her desk before Auggie's voice stopped her.

"Annie, hold on!"

"What? My phone's ringing –"

"I know," Auggie said. "it's your Smithsonian line. Syed's calling you."

Annie's mouth dropped open, her mind racing. She turned to Joan, "What do you want me to do?"

"Answer it. Keep him talking. Don't give him any information regarding Veronica."

"Okay," Annie said, her adrenaline automatically kicking in. She took a quick deep breath to steady her voice and answered, keeping her eyes on Auggie.

"Acquisitions. This is Annie Walker."

"Annie, hello. It's Syed."

"Oh, Syed, hello. How are you?" Annie said, inwardly cringing at the man's smooth voice. Last night, she thought it was charming. But now, the only thing she could think of was the number of women he'd drawn in using it. How many he'd sweet-talked into turning their backs on their country.

"Doing well, thank you, but I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, what's up?" Annie asked. She could see Auggie's hand motions to her to keep him talking.

"Roni told me you two work out together. Did you see her at the gym this morning?"

"Oh, no," Annie replied. "I was, umm, busy last night and slept in. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do. Your man is lucky to have you."

"Yes, he is," Annie concurred. She saw that Auggie's head swung towards her at the mention, and he winked.

"So you haven't seen Veronica all day?"

Annie hid the giggle at Auggie's teasing and answered, "Nope, not yet."

"I'm worried, Annie. She's not answering her phones."

"Let me think. She might have had a meeting when she first got in," Annie said. "They don't allow cell phones in there, which sucks, 'cause they can go on for hours."

"Perhaps," Syed said. "It is just unlike her not to call me before she leaves in the morning, or at least send me a message. I am worried."

A shudder went through Annie, wondering how much of Veronica and Syed's relationship was true love, and how much was captor and well-trained prisoner. She'd read a lot about Stockholm Syndrome in her training.

"I'm sure nothing wrong," Annie said. "Maybe her cell phone broke. I've gone through a couple already 'cause I'm such a klutz."

Syed laughed a bit on the phone, and Annie begged silently for Auggie to give her the sign that they'd pinpointed his location. Playing the ditzy blonde was effective, but it kind of wore on her.

Finally, his fist pumped in the air, and Annie breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell you what, Syed. I'll find out where she is and sneak her out of the meeting. She can't be having much fun."

"I'd appreciate that, Annie," Syed replied.

"No problem. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

When the phone hit the receiver, Annie let out an audible "Ugh" before heading back to Tech Ops. Again, she was held at the doorway while Auggie and Joan spoke rapidly into phones and among themselves.

A few people rushed out past her, and she waited until Auggie was the only one left. "So, I did good?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"You did wonderful," Auggie said, pulling her hand into his. "And, if I may say so, so did your man."

Annie laughed. "Yeah, my Auggie is a lucky man."

"They'll get him, Annie. And we'll interrogate and interview him to find out how much he knew."

"Yeah, that's what I've been wondering and worrying about," Annie confessed.

"How much Veronica told him?" Auggie guessed.

"Exactly," Annie said. "The main question is, does Syed know Veronica and I are CIA? So far, he's just gone along with the whole Smithsonian cover. Why would he keep up that ruse if –"

"Annie, Annie," Auggie interrupted. "Keep those questions for when he gets in. And besides, I'm sure those are at the top of Joan's list, as well. It's not the first time a government employee has been caught working for both sides, you know."

"So you think I'm over-reacting?" she asked.

"No, just being observant and cautious, as you were trained to do," Auggie said.

"Thanks," Annie said, rolling her eyes. "Still doesn't make me feel any better about all this."

"I propose a night of celebratory drinks and good music," Auggie offered.

"I could go for that," Annie said, then leaning over to whisper so that the others couldn't hear, "And if you want to head back to my place later?"

"We'd need to stop by my place eventually," he whispered back.

"I think we can manage that," Annie replied, then with a squeeze to his hand, she returned to her desk and report. It'd be a bit longer now, she thought.

A few hours later…

It was an old-school move, but Joan liked doing things the simple way. Put crime partners together in a room, make them believe no one's watching, and, of course, watch.

At first, it was fairly nauseating watching the two lovers fawn over each other. Annie had mentioned in her report that Syed and Veronica's relationship bordered on the obsessive, and she wasn't exaggerating. It'd probably been only about 12 to 18 hours since these two had seen or heard from the other, and they were crying and embracing like one of them had just gotten back from a tour of duty or a stint in jail.

Then, once the exchange of saliva had finished, Syed sat Veronica down and began to talk.

"My love, what happened?"

"Oh, Sy, nobody's said anything to me yet, but my only guess is that they found out about us."

"How?" Syed asked.

"She looked surprised when she saw me being taken away this morning, but it looks like Annie might have said something."

"Annie? What do you know about her?"

"Well, you saw what she looks like. In my opinion, she's charmed her way into the good graces of the bosses here, but hasn't done much to earn it," Veronica pouted.

Joan bit bite a chuckle at the young woman's characterization of Annie. What Veronica didn't know was that Annie's seeming innocence and "ditz" was, in fact, a well-honed act that made her one of the most promising officers she'd seen in a long time.

"My love, you're a genius," Syed said.

"I am?"

"Of course. Whatever they plan to pin on us, we will simply turn it around to this Annie Walker. She no doubt got a hint of our activities and planned to make points with her boss. When we are done with her, you and I will go away from here. Perhaps take that trip to Pakistan I've been promising you?"

"Really, Syed?" Veronica cooed.

"Of course," he answered. "Nothing will keep us apart."

With that, they launched themselves into each other's arms, and Joan wondered if she should let the lovers get one last good embrace in before they were separated forever. No, she thought. Happiness belonged to people like Annie and Auggie, whom she planned to share all this information with in the morning.

Given the whispers between them this morning, and what she knew of them, tonight would be a time for celebration.

They were on their second beer each when Annie realized tonight was the their first night out at the bar since his epic, rainy night "talk" where there was no other reason for sitting at the table and holding hands except to do just that.

This place was so familiar, she thought, and yet seemed so new now that they now sat side-by-side instead of on opposing sides of the table. And, instead of tuning into others around them – of the female variety on his side – his attention was solely on her.

His hand rarely left hers, and his jean-clad leg did wonders for her libido as it brushed, pulled away, and brushed again. She had a feeling that they'd probably only get to about three beers before one of them suggested they take this back to their apartment.

"Hey, I know you want to just relax tonight, but I called Joan when you dropped me off for a change of clothes."

"Really?" Annie asked. "What for?"

"Just to get an update on the case. She wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I thought you'd be pleased to know that both Syed and Veronica have been arrested and booked."

"I already knew that," Annie said.

"What you should know, and what should ease your conscience about putting a friend in jail, they were planning on dragging you down with them."

That pulled Annie's attention away from Auggie's open shirt collar, and she asked, "What? Are you serious?"

Auggie nodded, "Got it all recorded. They were going to blame everything on you and ride off into the sunset, by way of Pakistan."

"That bitch," Annie muttered.

Auggie smiled and leaned over to kiss the scowl off her face. "You've got a big heart, Annie Walker. Must be why I love you so much."

Still seething with anger at Veronica's duplicitous nature and Auggie's distracting kiss, what she heard just now broke through it all. "You love me?" she whispered.

He obviously hadn't meant to declare his deepest feelings, but quickly recovered to smirk and say, "Yeah, yeah, I do. Something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, 'cause I was about to choke on those words if I didn't say them soon."

"We wouldn't want that. Want to say it a couple more times, you know, just to fully clear the obstruction?"

He cocked his head and rolled his eyes at her teasing, but his hands came up to her face, just as they did that fateful night when this all started and whispered, "I love you, Annie Walker," before kissing her.

She allowed the pleasure of his words and lips wash over her for a minute before pulling back just enough to whisper back, "Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

"I had a feeling you did," he said, moving from her mouth along her jawline. When he got to her ear, his teeth gently bit down on her lobe before saying, "But hearing the words is the best."

THE END


End file.
